Whispers under the Blue Moon, Please! Find Calista
by lovlyangl
Summary: Third story in the Blue Moon series. This time we see the Taylor's daughter Calista kidnapped by an estranged couple. Leaving Mac/Stella/the team to search for her. Violence/MatureThemes/ Full summary inside/ Please Review
1. Don't forget

**Whispers Under the Blue Moon continues with... Please! Find Calista**

**Third installment in the Blue Moon Series.**

**By MacsLovlyAngl (lovlyangl)**

**...............................................................................................................**

**Story takes place six years later. MaCanna is now 9, Calista is 6, and Donald Jr is 9**

**What happens when little Calista disappears from school, no where to be found? Kidnapped, housed in one of the cabins by a crazed couple, who are looking to replace their child they lost. Will the team be able to find Calista before they leave with her forever? Or will Calista's attempt to escape, become every parents worst nightmare?**

**Leaving Mac and Stella no choice, but to call Danny, Sheldon, and the rest of the family to help search for their daughter. **

**......................................................................................................**

Mac and Don were waiting for the plane to land. They knew what was only minutes, seemed like hours. Little Calista had been missing for a full three days in, leaving the town of North Carolina in an uproar, as hope to find the Sheriff's daughter grew grim.

"Try and stay calm Mac, we're going to find her," said Don who was now married to his beautiful wife named Virgina, who was six months pregnant.

"How can I be calm, Don? This is my baby girl. Always it seems so much easier when it's someone elses child. This shouldn't be happening."

Don knew Mac was right. This was a very tight knit town they lived in, everyone knew everyone. Though Don could understand why a sick pervert would be interested in a young girl like Calista. She had her mothers dark chestnut curls, that danced when she walked, gorgeous green eyes, and her fathers intense glare, that melted everyones heart who knew her.

Jarring himself from his thoughts, he seen the plane land. Watching as the gang appeared, Don could see the tears forming in Mac's eyes. Nearing their side, no one said a word, as Danny, Sheldon and Adam hugged Mac tightly.

"Come on, Mac. We're going to find her," said Danny with tears.

"I hope you're right. It's been three days Danny. Three days without my little girl."

"Shh... I know Mac, how's Stella holding up?"

"She's not. The doctor has her on complete bed rest. Since Calista was taken, Stella has stressed herself out so bad, that she had complications with our third child, leaving him to be born early. He's now in the Neo-Unit. MaCanna isn't doing any better, he's blaming himself for leaving her in the ice cream store."

"Damn Mac, I'm sorry. By the way, what did you and Stella name him?"

"Gregory Robert Taylor. 5lbs 4oz."

Damn Mac, adorable name. Let's get us settled, so we can all start looking, okay?" said Danny. "

Sure... thanks for coming. It means alot."

"Of course we'd be here Mac, we're family, it's what we do for one another." said Sheldon.

Heading out of the Airport, the teams hopes of finding Calista weren't as positive, as they all let on.

........................................................................................

**Three day's earlier...**

"MaCanna, Calista, let's go kids. Time for school."

"Comin' mom."

Running down the stairs to the table, MaCanna stopped to kiss his mom good morning, followed by her tummy. MaCanna couldn't wait to have another brother or sister to annoy, they were so much fun. Pouring himself and Calista some cereal, Stella smiled.

"You are so handsom MaCanna. The spitting image of your father, all the way to your toes."

MaCanna sighed, always his mom would say the same thing every morning. Like he didn't know. I mean... he already had girls chasing him. No... more like falling over him, as he gave them an intense glare, leaving them sighing in young love. Oh yes, MaCanna was his father, in looks and in attitude.

Stella could remember back to Calista's first day of school. She was pushed down by some bigger kids that were on the junior side of the playground. MaCanna walked right up and punched the boy in the mouth, warning him that next time he touched his sister, he'd get worse.

Stella and Mac could laugh about it, now. Though back when it happened... they had no choice but to ground him, if you could really call "do what you want in the house," grounded. I mean, come on... how do you ground your child for protecting his younger sibling? You don't.

Hearing the door open, Stella turned and smiled. "Good morning, my handsom husband." as she kissed him.

"Mornin' love, how are you feeling?"

"Good. Junior and I are doing fine," she smiled as he kissed her tummy. Caressing his hair, she still couldn't help but admire her husband. They had been married for ten years now, and still the fire burned in wicked passion. Always his simplest touch, had lasting affects on her.

"I still can't believe it, love. In four months, we will be parents again." smiled Mac.

"I can wait, said Calista. I don't want another brother, or sister. Why do you have too have another?"

Stella and Mac laughed. Calista loved being youngest. She was spoiled on all ends, knowing she was soon going to have to share that love, didn't appeal to her at all. Walking over to her side, Mac lifted her into his arms and kissed her pouty lips.

"Are you all ready for school, sweetheart?"

Hugging her daddy tight, she wouldn't let go. Always her daddy smelled so good, and his hugs were full of love. "Yes daddy, I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart. Now go get your lunch."

Giving their mother a kiss goodbye, the Taylor children left with their father for school.

"Daddy... are you picking us up today?" asked Calista.

"No love, you are walking home with your brother, so you wait at the office for him, okay? You don't leave the school at all."

Mac was constantly reminding Calista to stay on the school grounds. She had a tendancy to wander. Which always left Mac with grave concerns. Especially with the last week of school, and campers heading up to the cabins. Leaving Mac and Don to double the patrols in their town, just to keep the peace from the younger campers who were always finding trouble.

Pulling up in front of the school, Mac seen Donald Jr.

"Mornin' uncle Mac."

"Morning Donnie, how's your mom feeling this morning?"

"Fat... she said she's ready to burst with the new baby. But dad keeps her calm."

Mac laughed, her and Stella were due around the same time.

"Okay kids, have a good day. Calista..."

"Yeah daddy?"

"Don't forget to wait for y...."

"I know daddy. At the office. I will, love you." Blowing her daddy a kiss, little Calista headed into school, not even realizing this day with her family, may very well be her last.

**tbc...**


	2. Watching

**Chapter 2**

When Mac arrived at the Sheriff's office, he noticed Don wasn't in yet.

"Terry... did Don call?"

"No Mac, not yet. Maybe he stopped for coffee."

"Hm... okay. Did you get the list of campers we have so far, renting the cabins?"

"I do. So far we have five families, all who rented last year. Then we have one more, a couple who are looking for a little getaway. Seems they lost their child a few months back. So he brought his wife for some R&R."

"Okay, thanks Terry. I'm going to head out there and say hello. When Don gets in, tell him where I headed off to."

"I will Mac, see ya."

...........................................................................

**M**eanwhile back at the school, the junior grades were having their recess. As they played, the woman watched from the fence. Seeing all the little children play, brought back memories of her little girl. Feeling her tears weld, she could still see her daughters brown curls bouncing as she walked, always smiling and giggling while she played.

She still didn't understand why her daughter had died. All she could remember, was getting the call from her husband to come home, and finding her daughter raped, while choked to death on the couch. She could still remember the endless hours she spent in police custody, trying to explain to them that her husband would not have done that, especially to his own daughter.

After a few days of interrogating, they finally released her husband. Though the looks from neighbors and people on the streets forced them to eventually move away. She could still remember her husband telling her_..."let's just take a vactation, some time to ourselves Betty. We both need this."_ Now here they were, in North Carolina, camping in one of the famous areas that was known for the blue moon.

Snapping herself from her thoughts, she seen the little chestnut haired girl running with her friends. How much she reminded her of her Corrina. Smiling widely, something inside of her snapped.

"Betty... what are you doing?" asked her husband Thomas.

"Watching my daughter play. Look at her Thomas, look at her beautiful curls bounce."

Thomas looked at the little girl, not believing himself how much she looked like their daughter. Feeling the urge to rub himself, he knew he had to get himself and his wife out of there. So many memories of how good his daughter felt within him, left him aching to rape again. Only this time... this time he would have to be gentle, so as not to choke his little girl, so hard.

Dragging his wife by the arm, he headed back to their truck.

"What are you doing, Thomas? I want our little girl."

"I know Betty. You will, very soon."

Once Thomas had his wife back at the cabin, he headed back into town to capture the little girl. Watching as he seen her with an older boy that resembled her in looks. He realized it must be her older brother. Following with the truck, he rounded the corner as they walked into the ice cream parlor.

"MaCanna... I wanna go home, I don't want to be here. I'm hungry."

"I know Calista, just give me one minute, okay, please. I just need to give this homework to Carol, she's sick today."

Leaving Calista on a seat, she got tired of waiting. Getting up, she walked out the door, knowing her daddy's office was just around the corner.

**tbc...**


	3. Taken

**Chapter 3**

When MaCanna came back downstairs, he noticed his sister was gone. Rushing into the bathroom he found it empty. Coming back out, he checked out the front door and seen her school bag, by the curb. Picking it up, he realized his sister had been taken.

Running down the street, he headed to the Sheriff's office. Storming through the door, he yelled... **_"Daaaad... daaaaaaaad..."_**

Rushing out of his office, he seen his son in tears.

"MaCanna... what is it? Where's your sister?" asked his father trying not to panic.

"I don't know dad. I left her in the ice cream store, while I took Carol her homework. When I came back down, she was gone. I searched the bathroom, but she wasn't there. Then I seen her bag by the curb. I think someone took her dad. I'm sorry... please... I'm sorry."

"Terry... put out an all points. Then get the town together, so we can set up a search."

"I'm on it, Mac."

"Listen son, I want you to go with uncle Donnie. I'm going to go, pick up your mom. Don... I want you to back track all of Calista's steps, take MaCanna with you. Call me if you find anything."

"I will Mac, let's go MaCanna." said Don.

Once they left, Terry asked... "Mac... how's Stella going to handle this? Especially with being pregnant?"

"I don't know Terry. All I know... is no one in this town will rest, till my daughter is found."

Rushing out the door, Mac headed home to tell his wife.

...................................................................................

When Mac pulled in the driveway, Stella knew right away something was not right. Rushing to the door, she said... "what's wrong, Mac? Where are the kids?"

"Come on sweetheart, let's go back to the Sheriff's station."

_"Noooooooo... what's going on, Mac?"_ she cried. Call it mothers instincts, but she knew something was wrong.

"Calista is missing." he said.

Stella froze. Placing her hand over her mouth to stop her cry, she shook her head no. _"No... please Mac, this isn't funny. Tell me our baby is okay?"_

_"I can't, love... _he choked out_. We need to get back, I have to organize the search parties."_

_"Are you sure she wandered off, Mac? What if someone kidnapped her. What if someone kidnapped our little girl."_

_"Shh... come on love, I've got all the angles covered. Even the Sheriff's in the other towns, and state police, are on this. We will find her. Whether she's been kidnapped, or wandered off, none of us will rest till she's found."_

Coming out of their houses, all the neighbors ran over, and embraced the Taylor's.

"Oh Mac... Stella. We just heard. We are all headed into town to help. Try not to worry, Stella, we'll find her," said her neighbor Karen.

"Listen Mac, what do you need us to bring?" asked her husband Jack.

"Flashlights, lanterns, first-aid kits, anything you have, that you think will help. We will also need to set up a seperate area for a command post, and food."

"We will take care of all the food Mac, you just head back down with Stella. We will be there soon. All the other wives are already preparing meals for the searches," cried Karen. "It will be okay, Stella. We will find her."

Helping his wife to the car, they headed back to the station, as their neighbors watched in great pain.

**tbc...**

**........................................................................**

**Thanks for the reviews. *Hugs***


	4. Scared and alone

**Chapter 4**

In the cabin behind the woods, Thomas dragged Calista into the little home. Tossing her into the corner, Betty came out and seen her daughter shivering.

"Oooooh... what did you do to her, Thomas? She's crying?"

"The little brat bit me. Look at my God damn arm, she's lucky I didn't give her worse."

Rushing to Calista's side, she took her into her arms. "It's going to be okay Brianna, mommy has you. I won't let daddy hurt you anymore."

Scrambling out of the womans arms, Calista curled up in the corner. _"I wanna go home, you're not my mommy, and I ain't Brianna, my name is Calista. I belong to Sheriff Mac, and StellaTaylor. I wanna go home."_

Thomas froze. She was the Sheriff's daughter... no fukcin' way. He had kidnapped the Sheriff's daughter._** "Fuck me... forget this Betty, I'm gonna hafta kill her. She's the Sheriff's daughter, they will have a whole army looking for her."**_

_**"Noooooooooo... don't you touch my daughter. Please Thomas, we can make this work. Please don't take my little girl."**_

"Fine Betty, but you best keep her quiet when the Sheriff, and his men come calling. Cause they will. It's your job to keep her under control, I won't hesitate to kill her. There is no way to get her out of here till things calm down. You can bet every exit is covered. Now... I'm going to head back into town. I'll pretend to help, hopefully I get this area, and I'll be able to keep them away from our cabin."

....................................................................

**O**nce Thomas left, Betty tried to get Calista to calm down.

"Shh... it's okay Brianna, mommy has you. No one will ever hurt you again. Mommy will never leave alone. I promise."

_"Please lady, I'm not Brianna. My name is Calista. Calista Taylor. Please let me go home."_ she cried.

_"Shh... I don't understand why you are lying like this Brianna. Is this why daddy spanked you? Did you sass him like this?"_

_"He's not my daddy, and you're not my mommy."_

Kicking the lady, Calistra tried to run from the cabin, but as she neared the door, she smacked right into Thomas.

"Where the hell are you going? What did you do, to mommy?" yelled Thomas.

_**"She's not my mommy. I hate you... I hate her... I wanna go home. My name is Calista."**_

_**SLAP**_... Calista collapsed to the ground, passing out. Picking her up, Thomas carried her to the bedroom. Taking the rope he had brought in, he tied her one foot to the rope, and the other to the mounted, cabin table. Then bending down to help up his wife, he sat her in the chair.

"Now... do you think you can manage her, till I get home? Cause if you can't. I'm going to kill her, understand? _**Do you, understand?"**_

"Yes Thomas, I understand. I can handle our daughter. She's just scared. I promise to leave her tied, till you get home."

"That's my Betty. Good girl. I love you. I'll be back as soon as I can."

Leaving the cabin, he headed into town to help with the search.

**tbc...**


	5. Searching and feeling

**Chapter 5**

When Mac walked into the Sheriff's station with his wife, everyone immediately hugged her. Helping her to a seat, they made her comfortable as possible.

"Stella, I want you to understand. None of us will rest till Calista is found. We will find her Stella, just don't stop believing that, okay?" said Terry.

"I just want my little girl." Seeing her son come back with Don, he ran into his moms arms.

_**"I'm sorry mom. Please forgive me, I didn't mean to leave Calista alone in the ice cream store. I was only gone for a minute. I'm sorry mom, please don't hate me, don't hate me, please mom." **_MaCanna cried hysterically.

_"Shh... stop son, I would never blame you. You did nothing wrong MaCanna, understand? I love you, son." _she cried.

Stella could feel her stomach begin to churn, all of a sudden she felt ill. Turning her head to the side she threw up in the garbage bin.

_**"Daaaaaaad... daaaaaaaad... something's wrong with mom."**_

Running over, Mac knealt down beside her.

"Sweetheart, what is it?"

"The pain Mac, it hurts."

"Someone get the doctor, now."

"I'll go dad." Running from the station, MaCanna headed to the doctors office.

"Deep breaths love. Nice, deep breaths."

Passing Mac a glass of water, Terry caressed Stella's hair.

"Is she going to be okay, Mac? You don't think it's the baby, do you?"asked Terry.

"I don't know. Let's get her into my office. She can lay on the couch."

..............................................

**O**nce Mac had her settled, the doctor came through the office door.

"Sheriff Taylor... how is she?"

"I'm not sure. She's very weak, and vomiting alot."

"Okay... I'll have to give her an internal, I need everyone to leave."

While everyone waited outside, Mac not only had his daughter to worry about, but his wife too.

"Mac..." said Don. "The first four sets of six have already left. The eight remaining groups of six, are waiting on you."

Sighing deep, Mac headed back out to give orders.

.......................................................................................................

**M**eanwhile, Calista was coming around. Slowly opening her eyes, she could feel the pain in her cheek where the man had punched her. Trying to climb from the bed, she felt the rope. Leaning down on her knees, she tried to untie it, when Betty walked in.

"Brianna... are you looking to make daddy mad, again? Get back into bed, now."

"Please lady... why can't you see I'm not Brianna. I just want to go home. I miss my mommy."

"Hush now... you have your mommy. I'm your mommy, Brianna. Maybe daddy hit you very hard, and that's why you forget who you are. But with time and love, you will come to remember who you are Brianna."

Sitting little Calista back on the bed, she went into the little kitchen and made up a plate of food for her. Taking it back into the room, she sat down beside her.

"Here you go, Brianna. Mommy made you your favorite, hotdogs and fries."

Taking the dish, Calista threw it down.

"Biranna... that's bad. You need to stop this nonsense now. You can go without dinner."

Bending down Betty cleaned the floor. Then leaving the room, she shut the door, leaving Calista in the dark.

**tbc...**

**...........................................................................**

**Thanks for the review MAFW :)**


	6. Clues

**Chapter 6**

Back in town, Mac had sent the last of the searchers out. Heading back inside, he seen the doctor coming out of his office.

"Dr Franks, how's my wife?"

"She's not good, Mac. I need to have her transfered to the Hospital. We need an ultrasound. If my hunch is right, the baby is seperating from the wall. I'll know more after the ultrasound."

"Are we going to lose our child?"

"I hope not Mac, I'll do everything I can to stop the sac from seperating. The chances of yor childs survival should he seperate, is good. She's just heading into her seventh month. Like I said... as soon as I know more, I'll call you."

Seeing the Ambulance pull up, Mac shut the door to his office. All he knew in that moment was his wife needed him. Knealing down beside her, he placed his forehead to hers.

"I love you, sweetheart. Love you so much. I promise... if it takes my dying breath, I will bring our daughter home."

Hearing the EMT's knock on the door, he raised his wifes lips to his, and kissed her with a fire that burned through their souls. Then getting up, he opened the door.

"Take care of her, Jamie."

"We will Mac. You know that."

Nodding as he left, Mac trusted Jamie with his life. He had proven himself ten times over in Mac's eyes, when it came to saving lives. He knew Jamie would take excellent care, of Stella.

.............................................................................

**M**eanwhile back at the cabin, Calista was still softly crying. Turning on her good side, she tried to ignore the pain in her cheek. Closing her eyes she dreamed of her daddy....

"Come here sweetheart, hurry before the wind stops and the kite falls."

"I'm coming daddy, Oooo... this is fun daddy, how does the kite fly like that?"

"It's magic, Calista. The angels come down and blow upon it, then it flies high in the sky."

"That's silly daddy. Can I fly like that?"

"I don't know, let's find out."

Taking his daughter into his arms, he flew her through the air like a plane, hearing her laughter as it filled his heart with her love. Slowly waking up, Calista realized her daddy wasn't with her. Squeezing herself tighter, she cried again.

_"Please daddy... please come find me. I love you, daddy. I love you."_

_.............................................................._

**B**ack at the command post, Mac felt the jolt through his body. He felt his daughter crawl into his soul. Closing his eyes, he tenderly took her into his arms.

_"It's okay sweetheart. Just hang on, daddy's coming love. I'm coming to bring you home."_

Feeling the tap on his shoulder broke the connection, leaving Mac to once again feel empty inside.

_"She's alive Don. I could feel her crawl into my soul. She's alive."_

"I believe you Mac. I just wanted to let you know that Gilbert and Jason can't get here till friday with the scent dogs. They are still stuck in the mountains helping find the remains of the victims, damaged in the fire."

"Okay, thanks Don. Hopefully they get back before friday."

"Yeah. Anyway... any news on Stella?"

"No... I'm still waiting."

"Where's MaCanna, Mac?"

"Virgina took him home, with Donnie."

"Okay Mac. If you need anything, let me know. I'm going to check on the searchers."

Once Don was gone, Mac collapsed in the chair, hoping to feel his daughter once more. But after several minutes of trying he realized the connection was lost, leaving him to break down and cry.

**tbc...**


	7. Calista escapes

**Chapter 7**

While the searchers were looking in the woods, Thomas's team, neared the cabins.

"Okay guys, we need to move left."

"But we were told to check all the cabins, Thomas. There are two here, that need to be checked," said one of the searchers.

"This cabin is mine, so we don't need to worry about it. The one beside it, is empty."

"We still need to check, Thomas."

At that moment Betty came out of the cabin and seen her husband. Trying not to be nervous she said... "Thomas, is everything alright? Did you find the little girl yet?"

"No Betty, we're still searching. I'll be back as soon as I can."

"Okay... I hope you find her." Shutting the door, Betty went back inside.

"Right... let's check the cabin next door then, and move on." said Thomas.

After searching the empty cabin, the searchers moved on.

...........................................................................................

**B**ack at the Flack's, Donnie and MaCanna were sitting in his room.

"You gonna be okay, man?" asked Donnie.

"I don't think I'll ever be okay. I need to help, I'm going to find my sister."

"Come on MaCanna, you know you can't go into the woods alone. Especially with the wolves, and bears."

"I don't care. How do you think my sister is feeling right now? She's terrified and alone. I need to go, so don't tell."

"Don't tell, hell... I'm comin', MaCanna. So hold up, just let me grab my dads gun."

Sneaking into his parents room, he grabbed his fathers spare gun, flashlight, bullets, and headed out through the window.

"Do you know how to fire that?" asked MaCanna.

"No... but it can't be hard. Just click the trigger, right?"

"I guess. My dad said I can't learn, till I'm fifteen. So I don't honestly know. Let's just hope we don't shoot anyone, we shouldn't." said MaCanna with concern.

Running into the woods, the boys started their own search for Calista.

...............................................................................................

**W**hen the first group of searchers returned back to the command post, they checked in with Don.

"Group one, any luck? asked Don.

Thomas looked up at Don. "No... all cabins were checked, and the North side of the woods."

"Every cabin?"

"Yes... every cabin was checked." said Thomas.

One of the searchers in the group found it strange, that Thomas mentioned every cabin was searched. Waiting till they were excused for a break, Peter walked up to Don.

"Don... can we talk privately?"

"Sure Peter, what is it."

"Well... it could be nothing. But when we checked the cabins in the woods, Thomas wouldn't allow us into his. He said to search every cabin, excluding his. I found it really strange, then when his wife came out, she was acting really nervous."

"Okay, go back to the group. I'm going to head over to the Sheriff's station, and check into their background."

....................................................................................

**W**hen Don got back to the Sherff's station, he seen Mac sitting at his desk.

"Mac... we may have something. It's not alot, and I don't want you to jump to conclusions, till I find out for sure."

"Find out what?"

"I spoke with Peter, he was placed in Group one, with one of the visitors that are staying in cabin 21. He said... that when they went to do the search, Thomas told them to exclude his cabin. He also said... his wife was acting really nervous."

Mac got up and headed to Terry's desk. Taking out the log sheet, he looked at the list of visitors.

"Hm... that's the couple Terry told me about. She said they were here for R&R after their daughter was found murdered. You gather up all the newspaper articles you can, on this story. I'll call the Police Dept in Pennsylvania. I don't want to move on this, till we know for sure. If we spook them before hand, they could do something crazy, leaving Calista to become hurt or killed."

Heading out the door to the Library, Don knew very well, this may be the break they were looking for.

**tbc...**

**............................................................**

**Thankies for the reviews:)**


	8. Caught

**Chapter 8**

While the first six groups were finishing up their meal before heading back out, Thomas decided to sneak home, and see how his wife was doing with Calista. Opening his door, he noticed it was quiet and dark. Nearing the spare room, he opened it and seen little Calista all curled up.

Walking over to the bed he sat down, and lifted her into his arms, sitting her directly on his lap. Softly caressing her hair with his fingertips, he ran his finger down her cheek, neck and chest, waking her. As her eyes went wide, and she went to scream, he covered her mouth.

"Shh... quiet Brianna, you don't want to wake mommy. Now you be a good girl, okay? Daddy just wants to hold you, and kiss you." Leaning his mouth down towards Calista, she let out a scream, waking Betty.

Running into the room, Betty seen Thomas holding little Brianna in an inappropriate way.

"Thomas... what are you doing to Brianna? Let her go, now."

"Go back to bed, Betty. Brianna was just having a dream, so I'm holding her for a while."

"Then why does she look so scared. Brianna... come to mommy."

Tossing Calista down on the bed, he dragged his wife out of the room, slamming the door. Then tossing her over the table, he took down his pants, followed by hers, and crammed himself deep into her. Gripping her hair he pulled her upwards, and slammed her back down.

"This is what you made me do to you, Betty. Take you like a whore, just the way every man loves his slut to be. Ready, and available for fucking."

Betty could feel the pain as he rubbed her face along the table. Then giving her one last plunge, he poured his seed into her. Watching as she collapsed on the ground, he pulled up his pants, and opened Calista's door as he said...

"When daddy gets home, it's your turn. So you be a good girl, Brianna. Really good, and daddy won't hurt you to much, okay?"

Leaving out the door, Thomas headed back to town.

....................................................................................

**W**hen Calista was sure he was gone, she climbed from the bed and tried to reach the lady that was laying on the ground.

"Lady... lady... you okay?"

Trying to turn to face the little girl, Betty realized what the courts had accused her husband of, was true. Pulling herself up, she crawled her way into the little girls room.

"I want you to listen to me. I'm going to untie you, then you are going to run into the woods and hide. Do you understand? You just run, and hide."

"But it's dark, lady. I'm scared of the woods at night. My brother said... that's when the bears, and wolves come out."

"I know that sweetheart. But this is the only way for me, to get you out of here. Plus... there is alot of people looking for you. So you won't be alone in the woods for long."

Untying the rope, Betty walked Calista to the back of the cabin.

"Okay, here's a small flashlight. Now you just run straight, okay?"

Calista was terrified. She had never been in the woods alone at night. In fact, she had never been in the woods at night, at all. Hearing the truck pull up, Betty realized her husband must have forgot something.

"Run girl. Run now, hurry."

Watching Calista run out into the woods, Thomas came in the door and found his wife sitting on the chair.

"I forgot my damn vest." Looking around, he seen the rope under the table. Running into the room, he noticed the girl was gone. "What have you done, Betty? Where is she?".

Yanking his wife out of the chair he kicked her in the stomach. "Now... I ask once more, where is she?" Still not answering her husband, he kicked her in the face knocking her out. Then running out the back door, he began to give chase.

"I'm coming for you, Brianna. This time daddy is going to hurt you, bad."

Calista could here him coming. Running faster, she didn't look back.

....................................................................................

**M**eanwhile back in town, Don had photo copied all the newspaper clippings. Rushing back over to the Sheriff's office, he found Mac still on the phone. Placing the clippings down in front of him, he looked at them with shock, as he said... "thank you, doctor. Goodnight."

"Was that Stella's doctor, Mac?"

"Yeah. He said she's resting comfortable. I can pick her up in the morning, but her last three months will be complete bed rest."

"I don't think either of you will be getting any sleep till Calista is found. Anyway... I think we should head out and search the Piccards cabin." said Don.

Nodding his agreement, Mac grabbed his jacket and headed out.

"If we see Thomas along the way, we arrest him, understand."

"On what grounds, Mac?"

"Suspicion of kidnapping."

**tbc...**


	9. Down the hole

**Chapter 9**

**Meanwhile**...

MaCanna and Donnie had just entered the woods when they ran smack dab, right into their fathers.

"Ouff," said MaCanna. "Ouff," said Donnie.

"I hope you two have a good reason, for being out at two in the morning?" said Don.

Donnie looked at his dad, he knew he felt the gun.

"Give it to me, Donnie."

Reaching in his pants, he pulled out the gun, and passed it to his father.

"I'm sorry dad. MaCanna and I wanted to help look for Calista. I'm sorry I took your gun."

_**"Home... now. You're grounded for two weeks. Damn it Donnie, you could have shot someone."**_

"I'm sorry dad. We just wanted too help. The gun was for the wolves and bears."

"MaCanna... you know not to near those woods at night, what were you thinking, son?" asked his dad.

MaCanna started crying. _"I'm really sorry dad, I just want my sister back. I can't stop feeling like it's my fault she was taken. I can't stop feeling guilty dad, I'm so sorry." _he cried.

Mac took his son into his arms. He knew they needed to get out to that cabin. But at this moment his son needed him more.

"I want you to listen too me, MaCanna. I'm going to bring your sister home, okay? You need to trust in that. By you and Donnie, trying to wander off into the woods,you have just slowed us down from finding her. For it would force us to look for you two, instead of your sister. This is why you need to stay at Donnie's, okay? I love you, son."

Giving his son one more hug, Mac had one of the searchers, walk them home.

.....................................................................

**B**ack in the woods, Calista was still running. She could hear Thomas screaming Brianna's name. Then she heard the calls of other people in the woods. Thinking they were more bad people after her, she ran deeper into the woods. Nearing one of several traps, she tripped over a twig, and fell deep down into the hole, banging her head, as the leaves and twigs covered her broken body.

Hearing the sound of the other search parties, Thomas could no longer move ahead with his search for Calista.

"Hey... hey Thomas.." yelled Peter.

"What is it?"

"You need to come back too town with us. The Sheriff has new orders for all the searchers."

"Whatever, let's go."

Leaving the woods behind, Thomas headed back to town, not realizing that he was about to be interrogated, for Calista's disappearance.

..........................................................................................

When Mac and Don arrived at the cabin, they found Betty beaten on the floor. Rushing to her side, Mac checked for a pulse. Seeing the rope under the table with blood on it, he followed the path into the bedroom.

Realizing his daughter was being held captive in that room, he knealt down and shook Betty awake.

"Betty... Betty... you need to wake up."

"I don't know Mac, she's pretty bad. I'm calling for the EMT's."

While Don called it in. Mac continued to try and wake her.

"Forget it Mac, she's out. We're going to have too wait till she wakes."

"We don't have that kind of time Don. Calista is still missing somewhere. Betty... Betty wake up, he called. Hearing her sigh, was like a song to Mac's ears.

"Betty... where is Calista? Where is my daughter?"

"Oh... oh I'm so... sorry..". she whispered out trying to stay conscious. "I... I let her... go. She ran into... into the woods. Thomas... Thomas he chased her. I didn't mean to take her. I'm sorry," as she passed out again.

Rushing in the door, the EMT's assessed her, and loaded her onto the stretcher.

"Mac... you need to calm down." said Don.

"Calm down. When I get my hands on that bastard, I'll kill him for taking what is mine. So don't tell me to calm down. My little girl is running in the woods with the wolves and bears, the chances of finding her alive now, are zero. So don't tell me to calm down."

Storming out the back door, Mac ran through the woods, calling his daughters name.

**tbc...**

**............................................................**

**Thanks for the review MAFW **


	10. New baby Taylor arrives early

**Chapter 10**

Nearing the center of the woods, Don seen group one with Thomas. Reaching to grip Mac's arm he missed, as he charged towards Thomas. Storming to face him, he knocked him down, beating his face. While Don and the others tried to lift him off, Mac wouldn't budge.

_"Mac... you need to listen. Mac... if you kill him, we will never find Calista. Do you hear me Mac? You will never find your daughter,"_yelled Don.

Finally releasing a bloody Thomas, he hissed... "where is she Thomas? Where's my little girl?"

Spitting out blood, he said... "dead. You'll never find her body, I fed it too the wolves."

Mac went to attack him again. This time, Don knew he would kill him. Grabbing Mac with ease, Don and two others held him tightly.

"Get him out of here, Peter. Take him to the Sheriff's office. Tell Terry, to place him in a cell," said Don. "The rest of you, start searching where you found Thomas, Calista must have ran that way."

As Don finished speaking, they heard the howl of the wolves. A high pitched hunger cry, as if they were surrounding a meal.

_"Move... now," _yelled Don.

Seperating into pairs, the searchers headed back into the woods with their rifles loaded, and ready to fire.

"Not you Mac, you stay here. We are going back to town to question Thomas. He could have hidden Calista, somewhere."

With silence filling the air, Mac hopes of finding his daughter were becoming slim. _"I think we should call the family, Don. It's time to let them know," _whispered Mac, as his eyes filled with tears.

"Listen Mac, don't you dare give up. She's still alive, and we will find her," choked Don trying to stay positive for them all.

.................................................................................

Back in the woods, the searchers were nearing the spot where Calista fell into the hole. Flashing their lights they could see nothing. Then nearing the hole, Emerson shinned his light down. Looking around, all he could see, were tree branches and leaves.

"Carter." yelled Emerson.

"Yeah Emerson?"

"Take Stevens, and grab the three planks from my truck. We need to cover this hole, the last thing we need is for Calista to fall into it."

"You got it, Emerson."

As they placed the planks over, not one of them realized that little Calista was down there passed out. Yet... if they had of looked a little more closly, they would have seen her little white sneaker.

_**"**__Okay guys, keep moving," _yelled Emerson.

"Hey Emerson..." yelled Dean.

"What is it, Dean?"

"I just heard the weather report. It seems we are in for another storm, in two days. This is a bad one. According to the report, this one will bring extreme rainfall, which means the woods and paths will be flooded. So we need to find the Taylor girl, fast."

"Okay guys, you heard that. We need to search faster, and harder. The Taylor girl must be found."

Seperating down different paths. Emerson knew he would once again have to be the one, to tell Mac about the storm.

**tbc...**


	11. No more babies

**Chapter 11**

Back at the station, Mac and Don finally had the Piccards locked in a cell.

"Listen Don, I need to go see my wife. She needs to be informed, then I have to find someone to watch her when I bring her home."

"Take her to our place Mac. Virginia will watch her. This way she can be close to the search."

Nodding his agreement, Mac headed out, while Don called Danny in New York.

"Hello."

"Hey Linds, it's Don. Is Danny around?"

"He is, hold on, okay? Danny... Don's on the phone."

"Thanks Linds, you might want to grab Lucy, she's making her way into the kitchen. Hey Donnie, what's up?"

"Two things. First, Calista is missing. It's a very long story, one I don't have time to go into too. Second we need you and the rest of the team here."

"Christ... how's Mac, and Stella doing?"

"Mac's not good, Stella almost lost the baby. Just get yourself, and the team over here, ASAP."

"Okay, Don. We will be there in a couple days. But I need some kind of heads up, to give Sheldon and Adam."

"Just turn on the news. It's all over the stations. Just hurry, Messer."

Hanging up the phone, Don turned and seen Emerson.

"What is it, Emerson?"

"It's not good Don. I just heard the weather report. It seems we have a major storm coming in over the next day or so. It's going to bring heavy rains, and severe flooding. I'm afraid if we don't find the Taylor girl by then, she'll die for sure from the floods, and mud slides."

"Great, just one more thing to worry about. Thanks Emerson. Tell your group to take a break."

Nodding his okay, he headed back to the command post.

........................................................................

**W**hen Mac arrived at the Hospital he headed to his wife's room. Opening the door, he found her on her side softly crying, as she watched her daughters picture flash across the screen. Clicking off the television, he crawled in beside her, turning her into his arms.

"Come on sweetheart, try not to cry."

"Our baby, Mac. Our little baby girl. She must be so scared, so frightened out there all alone. I've heard people talking Mac, I've heard them saying... she will never be found alive. I want to go home, Mac. Please... just make the talk stop."

Neslting his wife closer while she cried, he felt his son rippled through her tummy. Taking his hand, he placed it where his childs head lay nestled, as it stopped. "It's okay son. Daddy's here, go back to sleep. Sleep for mommy, sweetheart." Feeling the ripples stop, Mac seen the nurse walk in.

"Hi Sheriff, any luck on finding your daughter, yet?"

Shaking his head, no. He seen the syringe in her hand.

"What's that you're giving her?"

"It's medication to stop her contractions. She's been having them for two hours now. Did the doctor not call you back? Informing you, her condition had become worse."

"No... no one called. Then again, I haven't checked my calls. She can still come home in the morning, right?"

"If we can get the contrations to stop, yes. If not, then her remaining two and a half months will be spent with us, in the Hospital."

"Please Mac, I want to go home."

"Shh... I know Stel. I'm going to do everything possible, until then, you need to help our son too. You need to calm down and rest."

"Noooooooooo... she screamed out. How am I suppose to rest, when my daughter is out there? How? Why is God doing this to us? Why... she yelled as the pain came on strong. "Auuuuuuugh."

Looking under the blanket the nurse noticed her water had broke. Pressing the call button, she paged Stella's OBGYN. Running into the room, he didn't need to ask, for the blood was already soaking the sheets.

"Let's get her down to the OR. Stat, before her son drowns in her fluid and blood."

Racing Stella down to the OR, Mac followed to the end of the doors, then falling to his knees, he cried. Cursing God, for all the pain and hurt, he had brought into their lives.

**tbc...**


	12. The NY family arrive

**Chapter 12**

While Mac still sat on his knees crying, visitors in the Hospital were watching. Coming off the elevator, Don noticed everyone standing around.

"Get back to your visiting. Go no, what are you all looking at, go."

Giving Don dirty looks, they headed back into their rooms. Nearing Mac's side, he knealt down and took Mac into his arms.

"Come on, Mac. It's going to be okay. Shh... I know, just let it out."

_"I can't lose them Don. I can't lose my wife, and child. Why is god doing this to us? Why does he feel the need hurt us like this. I want my little girl, I want everything back to yesterday."_ he cried.

Don could feel his heart constrict. He could feel his soul seperate from his best friends pain. Yet the only strength and comfort he could give him, was his arms for holding, and his ears for listening.

"I want you to listen, Mac. I got in touch with the gang, they will be here within a day or so. But I have some information to share with you, that isn't good. But it also can't wait. We have a strom coming in, a bad one. It's going to bring severe flooding and mudslides. It will hit sometime late tomorrow night."

Mac knew what that meant. It meant that any hope of finding his daughter alive would be lost. Gripping Don all the tighter, Mac cried deeper, soaking his best friends shirt.

"Excuse me, Sheriff."

Looking up, he seen the nurse. Trying to choke back his tears, he whispered... _"how's my wife and child?"_

"They are fine, Mac. Your wife is being taken to recovery as we speak. As for your beautiful son, he's in the Neo-Unit. He came in weighing 5lbs, 4ozs. all his parts are working good. He just needs another month or so of special care, and he'll be fine. Would you like to see him, before you see your wife?"

Helping him up off the ground, Mac headed down with Don, to the Neo-Unit. When they arrived, Mac placed on a gown and walked inside. Nearing his son, he teared up again. He was so tiny, all the way to his little toes. Placing his hand inside, he caressed his sons little back, softly stroking him, whispering how much he loved him.

"Do you have a name for him, Mac? Have you and Stella discussed one?"

"We did. We both decided on Gregory Robert Taylor."

"That's beautiful. I'll be sure to add it on his little bed. If you like, you can see your wife now. I also think the doctor needs to talk too you, about Stella."

"Thanks, I'll be back later to see my son."

Walking back out, Don slapped Mac's back. "Now let's go see Stella, then we concentrate all our thoughts on Calista. Understand Mac? You need to be strong now. Calista needs to know her daddy, is still with her."

While Mac headed to see his wife, Don called, to check in with the command post.

.................................................................

**W**alking into his wife's room, Mac neared her bed. Taking her hand, he leaned down and kissed her when the doctor walked in.

"Hello, Mac. Did you have a chance to see your son?"

"I did. Thank you for saving them."

"You're welcome Mac. Your wife is very strong, and has a very powerful will to survive."

"I know. It's one of the many reason I love her. But the nurse mentioned you needed to talk to me?"

"I do, Mac. I'm afraid you and Stella will not be able to have anymore children. We had to give her a hysterectomy. She still has her overies, but everything else we had to remove."

"Why? I don't understand."

"Well... it seems she developed placenta accreta. What this means, is the placenta grew into and through the wall of her uterus, where it started to attach itself to the other organs. Leaving us no choice but to remove the uterus."

"I understand. It's okay. We have three beautiful children. There is no more we could ask for, except for God to keep our Calista safe, till we find her."

The doctor teared up, she felt so sad for the Taylor's. Such a warm, loving family, and a wonderful Sheriff. "He will, Mac. Just keep believing in that, okay? I'll be back in a bit to check on Stella."

Once the doctor left the room, Mac softly kissed his wife's lips. Then leaning down towards her ear, he whispered...._ "I promise you, sweetheart. The next time you see me, Calista will be with me. I love you, sweetheart."_ Giving her one last kiss, he left to join the search for their daughter.

**tbc...**


	13. I want to see my baby

**Chapter 13**

Heading into the end of their second day of searching, Mac called them all back in for a meeting. As they all gathered around, Mac explained how important the next day would be.

"As you all know, we have the storm coming in tomorrow. Therefore... we need to retrace each and every area we've already covered. It's very important to retrace each step, as we could have missed some vital clue my daughter could have left us. Also... we will be having three extra searchers later today. They are very close family members and friends. They are part of the best team, I've ever worked with. So if we could all work together to fill them in. There names are as follows... Sheldon Hawkes, Danny Messer, and Adam Ross."

"Sure Mac," said Peter. "Did you want us to stay in our same groups? Or should we make new groups?"

"I think it would be best to stay with your assigned groups. Once again, I would like to thank you all, for helping us, in our search for our daughter. It's an amazing feeling to know, how much all our family, and friends care. Now... let's get out there, and bring home my little girl."

.....................................................................................

**B**ack in the woods, Calista still lay at the bottom of the hole. Slowly waking up, she tried to get her little eyes to focus, but all she could see was black. Trying to sit herself up, she couldn't move her left arm or her leg. Softly crying, she turned on her flashlight, and fell back into unconsciousness.

....................................................................................

The Airport

**M**ac and Don were waiting for the plane to land. They knew what was only minutes, seemed like hours. Little Calista had been missing for a full three days in, leaving the town of North Carolina in an uproar, as hope to find the Sheriff's daughter grew grim.

"Try and stay calm Mac, we're going to find her," said Don who was now married to his beautiful wife named Virgina, who was six months pregnant.

"How can I be calm, Don? This is my baby girl. Always it seems so much easier, when it's someone elses child. This shouldn't be happening."

Don knew Mac was right. This was a very tight knit town they lived in, everyone knew everyone. Though Don could understand why a sick pervert would be interested in a young girl like Calista. She had her mothers dark chestnut curls, that danced when she walked, gorgeous green eyes, and her fathers intense glare, that melted everyones heart who knew her.

Jarring himself from his thoughts, he seen the plane land. Watching as the gang appeared, Don could see the tears forming in Mac's eyes. Nearing their side, no one said a word, as Danny, Sheldon and Adam hugged Mac tightly.

"Come on, Mac. We're going to find her," said Danny with tears.

"I hope you're right. It's been three days, Danny. Three days without my little girl."

"Shh... I know Mac, how's Stella holding up?"

"She's not. The doctor has her on complete bed rest. Since Calista was taken, Stella has stressed herself out so bad, that she had complications with our third child, leaving him to be born early. He's now in the Neo-Unit. MaCanna isn't doing any better, he's blaming himself for leaving her in the ice cream store."

"Damn Mac, I'm sorry. By the way, what did you and Stella name him?"

"Gregory Robert Taylor. 5lbs 4oz."

Damn Mac, adorable name. Let's get us settled, so we can all start looking, okay?" said Danny. "

Sure... thanks for coming. It means alot."

"Of course we'd be here Mac, we're family, it's what we do for one another." said Sheldon.

Heading out of the Airport, the teams hopes of finding Calista weren't as positive, as they all let on.

**tbc...**


	14. Calista is drowning

**Chapter 14**

When Don walked into his home with the gang, they were jumped on by Donnie Jr, while MaCanna sat quietly in the corner.

"Uncle Danno, Uncle Sheldon, Uncle Adam." yelled Donnie, as he jumped into their arms.

"Whoa... get out, you can't be little Donnie? You're to big to be him." laughed Sheldon.

Looking over in the corner, Don noticed MaCanna staring out the window. Nearing his side, he said...

"Your dad is waiting for you downstairs, MaCanna. He wants to take you to the Hospital to see your mom and new brother."

Getting up, not saying a word to anyone, he walked out without so much as a goodbye.

"What's wrong with MaCanna, Donnie? He's not still blaming himself, is he?" asked Danny.

"He is. It's been really hard on him. Anyway... we need to start looking for Calista. That storm is just starting to move in. The skies are turning."

With everyone heading over to the command post, Don allowed Donnie to come help too.

"Sweetheart, we'll be home as soon as we can. Are you feeling okay with the baby, to be alone?"

"I'll be fine, Don. Go find Calista. I love you."

"I love you too, sweetheart."

...........................................................................................

**W**hen Mac and MaCanna arrived at the Hospital, Mac took him down to the Neo-Unit. Placing him in a gown, he walked him inside. Nearing Gregory's little bed MaCanna started crying.

"Son! Son, what's the matter?"

_With tears streaming down his face, he choked out... "I don't deserve to be a big brother. I don't deserve to be here, safe, warm, and secure while my sister is out in the woods maybe dying. I don't deserve to be here daddy, and if I could ask for anything, it would be for me to take my sisters place."_

Running from the Neo-Unit, Mac chased him down the hall. Grabbing him in his embrace, he squeezed him tight.

_"Don't you ever, ever, say you wish yourself in your sisters place. Don't ever say, you are undeserving of being a big brother, or of the love ,you recieve from this family. Do you understand me, son? Do you? None of this is your fault, you need to stop this."_

Shaking him with the roughness of a parents love, MaCanna finally hugged his father back. Holding him tight, as he cried, soaking his shoulder, from all the hurt and pain he had been carrying since his sister disappeared.

"Excuse me, Sheriff."

Looking up, Mac seen the nurse standing above him.

"Yes?"

"Your wife is awake, she's asking to see you."

"Thanks. Come on MaCanna, let's go see mom, okay?"

Walking into their mothers room, MaCanna ran into his mothers arms. "I love you, mom. I love you so much."

"Hey... shh... come on MaCanna, don't cry. Mac... what's wrong with him?"

"He's fine love, he's just missing you, and Calista. The team arrived today, they'll be stopping by to see you later today. Now... I need to go. I believe I owe you a promise, that the next time you see me, would be with our daughter."

Bending down, he kissed her goodbye.

"Dad... can I help? Please."

"Sure... come on son. Let's go bring your sister home."

.............................................................................

**W**ith the room now quiet, Stella tried to sit herself up. Not succeeding, she pushed the call button.

"Good morning, Stella. What did you need?"

"Help getting out of this bed. I'd like to see my son."

"I'm sure we can do that, Stella. Just wrap your arm around me, and we'll get you cleaned up for your visit."

Stella tried to smile, she knew she should be enjoying this moment with her family. Yet they were all seperated, all searching, for her little Calista.

**tbc...**

**...........................................................................................................**

**Hello readers, may I please get some feedback on how this story is going. Your reviews, are what helps, keep us writers writing. Thanks so much. :)**


	15. Found

**Chapter 15**

By the time Mac and MaCanna arrived, everyone had left the command post.

"Don... who's group has the less manpower?"

"Peter's group. Now that they are down by one, you can find them on the North side, behind the old cabins."

"Thanks." Rushing back out with his son, the rain was already leaving giant puddles in the streets. Mac knew their time was slowly running out. Within an hour, they would have to call off the search, to protect the searchers from the mudslides and holes. Thinking back to ten years ago, to the night of brutal storm, when he had almost lost Stella.

He could still clearly see her laying face down, in the huge mud hole that Dave had forced her into. Making her search, for his money from the heist. He could clearly see himself, as he neared her side, crying, begging, God to take him, instead of his Stella. Then hearing her quick intake of air, before she stopped breathing once again.

"Dad... are you okay?" asked MaCanna.

Wrapping his arm around his son, he whispered..._ "I'm fine son, let's keep looking."_

_._...........................................................................

**W**hen Stella entered the Neo-Unit, she seen her son all curled up with his little thumb in his mouth. Smiling to the nurse between her tears, she said... "can I hold him, please?"

"Of course Stella. Have a seat in the rocker, while I wrap him up, nice and warm for you."

Once they had Gregory all wrapped up, they placed him in Stella's arms.

_"He's so tiny, so dainty. We are going too have to take extra care of you, Gregory. I know your sister Calista is going to love you, when we bring her home."_

Laying him over her shoulder, she quietly hummed to him while she rocked. Closing her eyes, she could hear the rain pelting against the window, she could hear the wind howling as the storm blew stronger across the North Carolina sky.

Then she heard it, the soft cries of her little girl. Her soft cries of_ "mommy, mommy, I'm so scared. It's deep mommy, it's filling up, I hurt." _Opening her eyes, Stella felt herself try to catch her breath, she could feel herself drowning, fighting for air, like she had ten years ago.

Watching from across the room, the nurse grabbed Gregory from her, placing him in his bed.

"Stella... breathe Stella. Stella... breathe..."

Finally taking a deep breath, she whispered..._ "she's drowning, my daughter is drowning."_

Trying to get up, the nurse helped her.

_"I need a phone, get me to a phone, please."_

Helping her to the phone, Stella tried Mac's cell. "Come on, Mac, pick up."

"Taylor..." he yelled through the wind.

_**"Mac... Mac... she's drowning, Calista is drowning, Mac. You need to hurry, please, she's drowning."**_ she screamed.

Mac wasn't sure what she was talking about. Drowning where?

"Stel... Stella... answer me."

"Sheriff, it's nurse Sandra, Stella's being taken back to her room, we are going too have to sedate her, else she'll tear her stitches."

"Do you have any idea, what she was talking about?"

"I'm not sure. One minute she was holding Gregory, the next minute she was trying to catch her breath, like she was choking."

"Okay, take care of her for me." Hanging up the phone, Mac grabbed MaCanna by the hand, and ran into the woods.

**tbc...**


	16. Telling the story,waiting for news

**Chapter 16**

"Dad... dad... slow down, you're hurting my arm."

As they neared the deepest section of the woods behind the old unrented cabins, Mac seen the planks. Planks that weren't there, yesterday. Blowing his whistle, everyone came running.

"Remove the planks, NOW!! Who put them there?"

"I did Mac, said Emerson. I didn't want anyone to fall."

"Did you check the hole first?"

"I shinned my flashlight down, but all I could see were leaves and branches.

Mac could see the water pouring down the planks. "Let's go... faster."

With the last plank removed, Mac seen his daughters lifeless body floating.

"Gooooooooooooood... nooooooooooooooo." he yelled as he jumped into the hole. Not being able to hit the bottom, told him the water was deep, turning his daughter onto her back, he could see where her left cheekbone was bruised, along with her arm and leg dangling. Starting mouth to mouth, he hoped he wasn't to late. But she was so cold, her little body was like a rag doll, no life in it, at all.

"Is she breathing, Mac? yelled Don.

Not getting an answer worried Don, as the EMT's came running on site.

"Mac... Mac... can you here me?" asked Jamie.

"She's not breathing Jamie, I can't stop, I can't lose my little girl."

"Okay Mac, listen to me. I want you to tie her to this rope, let us pull her up. We have the equipment up here, that will hopefully help her breathe."

"No... I can't stop, please, she'll die." cried Mac giving her another breath.

Jamie knew talking to Mac, was not going to help. Not when all his fears were drowning within him.

"Okay Mac, I'll toss the rope, and you tie it around you and Calista, okay? We will pull you both up together."

Feeling the rope fall infront of him, he tied it around his daughter and himself. Tugging, to let them know he was ready, they pulled them up while Mac continued breathing life into his daughter. When they neared the top, Jamie pulled Calista from Mac's arms. Laying her down on the blanket, while everyone held the plastic tarp up to keep them dry, Jamie started the defibulator, as he heard the lifeflight rescue in the distance.

Seeing them running towards him, they asked... "What have you got Jamie?"

"Six year old female. Calista Taylor, kidnapped three days ago by a estranged couple. She was found down the hole, vitals are nil, temperature reading is just below freezing. I'm just starting defib, now." Shocking the paddles across her chest, little Calista still didn't move. "Again.." said Jamie to his partner.

While the two EMT's, and two lifeflight EMT's worked, Mac held his son tight in his arms, as he felt someone wrap their arms around him. Looking to the side, he seen Sheldon, followed by Danny and Adam. "She's going to make it Mac, you just hold onto that, okay?"

"She's ready for transport, Jamie. We need to move her, now." Loading her onto lifeflight, Mac followed leaving MaCanna with the family.

"Lifeflight 237 calling dispatch at Cape Fear Hospital."

"Go ahead lifeflight 237."

"We have a six year old female drowning victim. Unresponsive to treatment, our landing time is two minutes. Child has been intubated, and airway is secure. We've inserted an nasogastric tube to decompress the stomach along with, 1mEq/kg bicarbonate IV push. Child also has a left side cracked cheekbone, and possible fractures to the left arm, and right leg. "

"10-4 lifeflight 237, we will be ready when you land."

As they seen Lifeflight in their sites, they waited for the briefest of moments before reaching for the gurney, and rushing down to the ER with little Calista. Following behind, Mac was stopped at the glass doors.

"I'm sorry Sheriff, you have to wait here."

Watching as they rushed around trying to save his little girls life, Mac's heart felt they were to late.

**tbc...**

**..........................................................................................**

**Thanks for the info MAFW, it's greatly appreciated. Good to know the story line seem to drag. This is great to know, now I know where to continue taking the story. Thanks again, for taking the time. :)**


	17. We are losing her

**Chapter 17**

What felt like hours, but was only minutes, Mac heard his sons voice. Looking up towards the hall, he seen his family and son running towards him.

"Dad... how is she? Did she make it dad?" cried MaCanna.

Taking his son into his arms, he whispered... _"we don't know yet, son. They are still working on her."_

"Mac... said Danny. We stopped by to see Stella before coming here, but she wasn't awake. They have her heavily sedated."

"So she doesn't know, that Calista has been found yet?"

"No... we weren't able to wake her," said Danny.

"Listen guys, said Don. Why don't we all head to the Chapel and say a prayer for Calista."

While everyone left, MaCanna stayed with his dad.

_"Dad... I'm scared. I don't want my sister to die," _he said in the barest whisper.

Mac wasn't sure what more he could say, to his son. How could he, when he was unable to focus himself. All his thoughts were of ten years ago, each and every detail was being revisted in his little girl. Gritting his teeth, he could still taste the mud, like he had tasted with Stella, he could still see her lifeless curls, like her mother, everything was the same, the whole damn nightmare had returned ten years later, to haunt him once more.

"Excuse me, Sheriff Taylor?" said the nurse.

"Yes, how's my daughter?"

"She's been taken to surgery. We've stabalized her for now, but she's still in a coma. At this time her outlook is critical. Her lungs and stomach, are being drained of the remaining dirt and debris. We also have her life support, for the time being. Once she's out of surgery, we will come and get you."

_"Thank you,"_ he choked out, squeezing his son tight.

"You're welcome, Sheriff. We all know this must be hell for you. Having to relive the same nightmare, that you lived ten years ago."

Walking away, MaCanna looked at his dad. "Dad... what nightmare?"

_"It's a very long story son, and a difficult one. So many memories, of how I almost lost your mom."_

"Will you tell me about it, dad?"

Looking at his son, he dropped a tear from his eye, as his son captured it.

"Well son... it started with a Blue Moon, after a storm like this one. Your mother was at the cabin with Adam, and Angell. We had a few criminals across the next cabin who were looking for money from a heist that had happened, months before. While your uncles and I were side tracked, your mother, Angell and Adam had to try and fight off the assailants.

"Whoa... did they dad?"

"They tried. Especially Adam, but as they were trapped in the cabin, the leader of the heist broke in and killed the other two suspects, leaving him to have the money for himself. Problem was... your uncles and I, had buried the money at the side of the cabin, not realizing the leader named Dave, would be coming for it."

"This is cool dad, but why do you cry from a story like this?" asked MaCanna with excitement.

Watching his dad drop another tear, he caught it again.

"There's more to this story son, you'll understand soon. Anyway... once Dave, had knocked out Jess and Adam, he dragged your mother to the side of the cabin, and had her climb into the thick muddy water that was at least five to six feet deep. You see, he expected her to find the bags for him that were buried. But Adam woke, and grabbed a beautiful globe that I had bought your mother, and smashed it over Dave's head."

"Whoa... go Adam." yelled MaCanna, as the family was listening too. Only there was no smile, or laughter from them, for they knew what was coming, and MaCanna would soon know, too.

"Problem was, your mother was infront of Dave and Adam didn't see him, leaving Dave to fall on top of your mother, face first into the thick mud. With the weight of Dave's body, your mother was unable to move him, leaving her to drown in the mud."

Mac watched the smile drop from his sons face, being replaced by tears.

Anyway... by the time I got there, I could hear Adam calling me. Running over I finally mamaged to move Dave off of your mother, but we all thought it was too late. Gripping your mother into my arms, I started breathing life into her, yelling and screaming to God, to bring her back to me. That she was my life, and I love her. Yelling at him... _God.... please bring her back. Please God, I love her. Bring __my Stella back. This isn't right, God. This isn't the way it's suppose to begin. __This can't be the only chance I get to tell her I love her. Love her more then __my own life. Please God... if you need to take anyone, take me."_

"Did... he... dad? choked MaCanna.

"No...I thought he wouldn't listen to me, son. Then the moon turned dark blue, and I remember looking up at it, begging once again for God, and the angels, to give your mother back to me... _"__God, I know you are watching from heaven. I know you, and Claire brought the blue moon into my life. I understand the meaning behind it now. I understand that my life must continue, and go on. I understand that I must allow my heart to open, and allow love to flow through it again. Please, God. Tell me it's not to late for my, Stella. Please bring her back to me. Please, allow us to build a life together. I don't know how much more I can beg for you to answer my prayer. All I know is I'd rather die, then have her beautiful, passionate soul disappear. Please...please... God.... please."_ Then she took her first breath son, and that had to be the most amazing sound I had ever heard. Just knowing your mother was given back to me to love, honor and care for, for the rest of our lives."

Adam was in tears, he remembered each detail the most. He had been the one there through the whole ritual. It was something he had never forgotten. Especially the dark blue moon, that turned to light blue when Stella woke.

"Dad... that was amazing. Look at uncle Adam. How come uncle Adam is crying, dad?"

Looking at Adam with a soft smile, then back to his son, he whispered..._ "cause Adam was there son. He witnessed the event, as I have told it too you."_

"Excuse me, Sheriff Taylor."

"Yes doctor?"

"Your daughter is out of surgery. She has a fractured cheekbone that we repaired, along with fractures to her right ankle, and left elbow. She's in a shoulder cast, and leg cast. Her face is very swollen, and partially covered with dressing."

"Will she wake?"

"I'm sorry Sheriff, that we do not know. At this time, we are still draining the fluid from her lungs and stomach. I understand this is deja vu for you. I wish I had better news. If you like, you may see her."

"You go ahead Mac. We'll wait here." said Danny.

Taking his son by the hand, they walked down to the children's ICU.

**tbc...**


	18. I'll read to you while you sleep

**Chapter 18**

Nearing the room, MaCanna stopped. He had never seen so many machines beeeping all at once. Then looking at his sisters little body, caused him to shiver.

"It's going to be okay, son."

Taking his dads hand again, he walked up beside his sister. Watching as his dad leaned down and kissed her forehead, he listened...

_"Hi daddy's girl. I'm so glad you're home with us again, sweetheart. Mommy and daddy have missed you so much. We love you, baby girl, love you lots and lots. You know what else? Daddy has sent a billion angels too you, to help you heal. Sweetheart... there's one thing daddy needs you to do, okay? I need you to fight, sweetheart. You need to fight hard, and come home, cause we all miss you, love."_

Dropping his tears onto his little girls head, he kissed her once more.

_"Dad... I don't know what to say? What if she hates me, for allowing this to happen?"_

_"She could never hate you, son. She would also, never blame you. Just let her know how much you miss her, and need her to come home."_

Moving closer to the bed, he leaned down to his sisters ear... _"Calista... it's your big brother whispering to you. I just want you to know how much I've missed you, and love you. I'm also so, so, sorry I left you alone that day, I didn't mean too. I honestly thought you would wait, please say you can forgive me. Please Sissy, I'm so sorry,"_ he cried.

Laying his head on his sisters bed, he held her good hand. _"I_ _love you, Calista."_

"Son... you stay here, I'll be right back." Leaving the room, Mac headed upstairs to his wife's room. Entering, he found her awake. "Sweetheart, how you feeling, love?"

Looking in the distance she said nothing.

"Sweetheart, I have something for you. Let me help you up." Helping his wife into the wheelchair, he wheeled her downstairs to Calista's room. Nearing the door, he lifted her out of the chair, and carried her inside. Sitting her on his lap, near Calista's bed, she released a cry.

_"Calista... oh my angel. Maaaaac... you found our little girl."_ Lifting herself off Mac's lap, she neared her daughters bed.

_"Calista... hi baby. It's mommy. I've missed you my baby, I missed you so much. Never did I give up Calista, mommy heard all of your cries. I heard you call mommy for help, that's how daddy found you sweetheart. Mommy heard your cries."_ Smothering her daughter in kisses, and caresses, she continued to coo, and whisper her love. Making sure, that each and every thought she was giving her daughter, was heard. _"When you are ready to wake up sweetheart, mommy and daddy have a surprise for you, your new baby brother, he's waiting to meet you, love. So hurry home to us, I love you, sweetheart."_

Feeling the dizziness hit her, she leaned back against Mac's chest. Closing her eyes for the briefest of moments, she heard...

_Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep...._

Running into the room, the nurses and doctors cleared the room.

"Get me the paddles nurse, quickly we're losing her." Shocking her with the paddles, as the family watched outside the door, Stella buried her head into mac's shoulder and cried, while Danny took MaCanna into his arms, not allowing him to watch.

_"We're losing her Mac, we're losing our little girl."_

Mac couldn't see through his tears, he could feel the pain, as if his own heart had stopped._ "Stop this right now Stella, she's going to be okay, keep believing that. Do you hear me, she's not going to die."_

What seemed like hours, but was only minutes. The doctor came out. "Mr and Mrs Taylor, we managed to stabilize her for now. I'm sorry the news isn't good. I'm afraid the chances for your daughters survival, are now very slim. We are going to send her for another chest x-ray. It seems the fluid is building in and around her lungs, compressing them. Once again, I'm sorry."

Walking back into their daughters room, Mac wasn't willing to give up. In his mind, come hell or high water, his little girl was coming home.

**tbc...**


	19. She wakes

**Chapter 19**

Later that night, Mac had Danny, Sheldon, and Adam take MaCanna home.

"Please, dad. I don't want to leave. Why can't I stay?"

"MaCanna, you haven't slept. Your body is tired whether you realize it, or not. You need rest. Your uncles will bring you back in the morning, okay son? I love you."

Giving his son a kiss, along with a ruffle across his hair, he passed him to Danny.

"Take care of him, guys. Help yourselves, to whatever you need. MaCanna will show you where everything is."

"Of course we will, Mac. Call us if anything changes between Stella, or Calista." said Danny.

"I will. Goodnight, son. I'll see you tomorrow."

Watching the elevator doors close, Mac headed back into his daughters room. Nearing the door, he seen the nurse checking his daughters vitals.

"Hello Sheriff, your wife said to let you know, that she went back upstairs to see your son."

"Thanks. I think I'll stay with my daughter for a while. I'll check on my wife and son, later."

"Sure, take care Sheriff. We are all praying little Calista wakes." Leaving Mac to his thoughts, she went about her duties.

Removing his shoes, Mac climbed into his daughters bed, thankful that they placed her in an adult size, so he would be able to comfort her. Wrapping his arm carefully over her, he placed his lips near her ear...

_"Hi sweetheart. Daddy knows you can feel me holding you. I love you, Calista. I also understand you're scared to come home to us. I'm sure where you are right now, you feel safe, and warm, away from all the frights you've suffered. As much as daddy understands that, you need to know that the safest place for you to be, is back home with your mother, brother, new baby, and me. You see sweetheart... we all need you, you are our sunshine that keeps our hearts full of love. It's your smiles, your sweet thoughts, and kisses that help make daddy and mommy's day so much easier to get through. But most of all, we love you so much, and if you don't fight your way home, we will all be lost without you. We need you sweetheart. You are our world. Just like your brothers, but you're our special angel that carries us, through each moment."_

Stopping to swallow back his tears, he continued...

"Daddy's going to tell you a very special story sweetheart...

Once upon a time, in a far away village. Lived a little faerie. This little faerie, had decided to play upon the fields one day. Even though her mommy and daddy had told her... _"little faerie, you are not to move from this spot, else you will be lost and alone." _said the daddy. Promising her daddy not to move, he left her for the briefest of moments, knowing in his heart, his little girl would not move from that spot.

Looking around from where she sat, she seen a beautiful butterfly, fly past her. Following it, she climbed down out of her seat and ran across the fields, forgetting all about the promise she had given her daddy. Nearing the end of the field she seen a big bad troll, running towards her, snatching her up, he took her deep into the forest.

Once they had reached the trolls home, he took her inside to his wife who was waiting. Taking the child into her arms, she held her close, trying to get the child to love her. But all the little faerie could think about, was the promise she had given not to move, and now... because she hadn't listened, she was taken from those who loved her most.

In her heart, she knew she hadn't meant to move, but that beautiful butterfly just fluttered past, grabbing her attention. Now frightened and scared, the little faerie did everything she could to escape from the bad trolls, and then one night, while the father troll had left the home, the little faerie escaped, running deep into the forest, falling into a deep hole.

Scared and alone, the little faerie longed to be found. But as the nights and days passed, her hopes of being found lessened. Till the only thoughts she had, were that her mommy, and daddy were going to be so angry with her, for not listening. Curling up with her little knees under her, she heard her the call... _"little faerie, our little faerie, where are you?"_

Rushing past, the daddy noticed the big hole. Taking his flashlight, he shone it down upon his little faerie. Scared and shivering, the little faerie panicked and tried not to show her fear, as her daddy pulled her up. Thinking she was now going to be in big trouble, she decided to faint, knowing that if she stayed alseep, her daddy wouldn't be able to yell at her, for not listening.

Laying in her little bed, the little faerie could hear her mommy and daddy talking... _"Oh daddy faerie, why won't our little faerie wake? Why won't she come home to us, don't she know we love her, and that we are not angry with her? How can we help her understand?" _cried the mommy, who was missing her little faerie.

Taking the mommy faerie into his arms, they both knealt down beside their little faerie and whispered..._ "little faerie, mommy and daddy love you very much. We are not upset that you sneaked away, we are just so happy that you are home, safe and warm. So it's okay for you to wake little faerie. Mommy and daddy would love that very much, cause we've missed you and your big sweet hugs. So you wake up now little faerie, wake up so we can love you."_

Knowing that her mommy and daddy were no longer mad at her. The little faerie opened her eyes, and instead of seeing angry faces like she thought she would, she seen nothing but her mommy and daddy's smiles melting through her heart. Sitting up, she hugged her mommy and daddy, telling them how much she missed them, and loved them.

Now all together again, the little faerie family got to spend every new day together, wrapped tightly in each others love. The end."

Leaning towards his daughters ear, he whispered... "_I hope you liked that little story sweetheart. Cause daddy and mommy love you very much, and we want our little Calista faerie to come home too. Just thought you should know that, sweetheart. You are loved by all of us, and we are not upset with you at all. So you keep fighting, love. I know when you are ready, you'll wake. And that's when we will hug and kiss you, all over again, each and everyday, just like the faerie mommy and daddy did, for their little faerie."_

Giving her a sweet kiss, he snuggled in closer to his little girls heart. _"Night baby girl, daddy loves you, and I'm sending you one of my huge bear hugs you love so much."_ Closing his own eyes, Mac fell into sleep, wrapped tightly with his little girl, in his arms.

**tbc...**


	20. Meet your brother

**Chapter 20**

During the early morning, the machines beeped loudly as Mac continued to sleep through the sound. Running into the room, the doctor smiled, as did the nurse.

"I can't believe he's sleeping through these machines, doctor. He must be really exhausted."

Checking little Calista's vitals, the doctor carefully pulled up the tube from her throat. "Easy sweetie, just breathe deep Calista, that's it sweetheart. I know your throat hurts. Nurse, give her 10cc of of pain medication please."

Injecting the medication through her intravenous, the doctor watched as her eyes softly closed again. "That's better, now let's get her down for a quick x-ray, then we can make her more comfortable, before her father wakes."

"Shouldn't we wake up the Sheriff now? And tell him his daughter is breathing on her own?"

"No... let him sleep. She'll only be a few minutes in x-ray."

"Is that really a good idea, doctor? What if he wakes while she's in x-ray, he's going to panic, and what about Mrs Taylor? Should I inform the nurse on her floor?"

"Sure... that's fine, but make sure the nurse knows not to wake her. She's still healing from her surgery. I don't think Mac will panic over much."

"Okay, I hope you're right. Anyway... I can't believe this miracle we've been given. Especially after yesterday's episode of almost losing her."

"They say God does things in mysterious ways. Someone was obviously watching over this little one. Now let's get her settled."

Leaving the room, the nurse headed back to the nurse's station and informed the other nurses, that the Sheriff's daughter was going to be okay.

......................................................................................................

**A** short time later, Mac woke to an empty bed. Hearing the slience, he panicked. Jumping up from the bed, he yelled..."Caaaaaaaaaaalista... Caaaaaaaaaaalista..."

Running into the room, the doctor tried to calm him.

"Where's my little girl? Where is she?" as he grabbed the doctor by the jacket, shaking him.

_"Maaaaaac... let up. Maaaac... she's fine, she's in x-ray," _said the doctor.

Releasing him, Mac rubbed his hands ove his face. "Christ... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to choke you. I thought someone had taken her again."

Fixing his tie, the doctor couldn't fault Mac. Afterall... his nurse had warned him to wake Mac up, yet he didn't listen.

"It's okay Mac. Nothing to be sorry for. I should have waken you this morning. Calista was taken to x-ray after she started breathing on her own. She should be back up anytime now."

"Did you say on her own?"

"Yes. About five this morning the machines went off. We came in and found her trying to breathe on her own. So I removed her tube. My nurse told me to wake you, but I thought it would be better to let you sleep. Obviously, she was right."

"Thank you, God. Thank you, for bringing back my little girl."

Seeing the orderly wheeling her bed back into her room, Mac noticed she was still sleeping, but all the tubes had been removed, except for her intravenous.

"Why is she still sleeping?"

"I had to give her alot of pain medication this morning. She's going to be in alot of pain for a while, especially while her bones heal. When she does wake, I'll be able to give you a few minutes with her, then we will have to medicate her again. It's very important to keep her in a relaxed state."

"I understand. I'm just so happy to have her back."

Watching as the nurses made her comfortable, Stella walked in.

"Sweetheart... did you hear about our little girl?"

Embracing his wife in his arms, they both sat on their daughters bed. Caressing her beautiful curls, Stella kissed, and whispered her love into her daughters soul.

"She's so swollen Mac, her little face is so swollen."

"That will go down love. The only thing that matters, is that she's home with us."

"Calista... Calista... it's mommy sweetheart. Can you open your eyes? Mommy wants to say hello."

Waiting for the briefest of moments, Calista's eyes still wouldn't open. Laying down beside her, Stella wrapped her in her arms protectively.

"Sweetheart, while you're here with Calista. I'm going to head upstairs and see Gregory, okay?"

Nodding her agreement. Mac headed up to the Neo-Unit, to see his son.

**tbc...**

**.................................................................**

**Thanks for the review MAFW, *smiles***


	21. Telling her story

**Chapter 21**

Coming off the elevator, Mac neared the Neo unit and seen his son softly crying. Placing on a gown, he walked into the room and noticed he had lost soother. Lifting the lid of the bed, he picked him up and held him against his chest protectively.

"Good morning Sheriff, we heard you had some wonderful news about your daughter."

"We did. She's going to pull through." Sitting down in the rocker, Mac rocked his son back and forth while whispering his love into his ear. "Any idea when we can take our son home?"

"Mhm... in two days. Your wife was very excited when we gave her the news."

"I thought she would be. Listen Darla... would it be okay if I sneak Gregory down to see Calista? I think it may help."

"Well... we're not really supose too. But I guess we can make one small exception. Let me bundle him up first."

Once Gregory was wrapped in blankets, the nurse took them down the back elevators. Watching as the door opened, Mac kissed her cheek. "Thanks, I owe you one."

Smiling, the nurse waited outside the childrens ICU.

....................................................................................

**W**alking into his daughters room, Stella watched as Mac placed Gregory beside his sister. Then leaning down to his daughters ear he whispered...

"Sweetheart... it's daddy. Guess who's here to see you? It's your brother Gregory, can you feel him sweetheart?" Hoping for some sort of response, Mac realized it wasn't going to be today. Picking his son back up in his arms, he sat down on his daughters bed.

"How much longer do we have to wait, Mac? I need to hold my little girl." cried Stella.

Wrapping his wife in his arms, sandwiched in between Gregory, he kissed her beautiful curls. "I know love, one miracle at a time, when she's ready she'll wake. Maybe her little body just hasn't had enough time to heal inside.

"Excuse me, Sheriff. We need to take your son back upstairs."

"I'll take him Mac, I need to rest."

"Are you sure, love?"

"Yeah... I'm positive." Taking her son in her arms, she noticed MaCanna coming down the hall with Sheldon.

"Hi mom... how you feeling?" as he ran up and hugged her, being careful not to hurt his baby brother.

"I'm feeling good, honey. Your sister is going to make it. Why don't you go see her."

"Thanks mom." Kissing her cheek, followed by his brothers, he ran into his sisters room. "Morning dad, mom said that Calista is going to be fine?"

"She is son. Why don't you come talk to her, while I talk with uncle Sheldon for a minute."

While Mac left the room, MaCanna took his sisters hand.

"Hi Calista, it's your big brother holding your hand. Dad said that you are going to be okay. I'm so happy to hear that sissy, cause I love you so much and really miss playing with you. Oh... and I talked to your friends today at school, and your teacher, they all miss you too. Robin said that she hopes you wake up soon, cause she misses playing on the tire swings with you."

Twidling his sisters fingers, he kissed her cheek. "Calista... I'm really sorry I left you alone. I know I keep saying that, I guess it's because I need to be sure you've forgiven me. If you can't, I understand that too. I mean... a brother is suppose to protect his sister, and I didn't do that, and I'm sorry. Just know I love you, sissy. Love you so much."

Leaning up to kiss her cheek again, he seen her eyes open. "Sisssy? Sissy, you're awake?" Trying to open her mouth to speak, she felt the pain. Not understanding what was wrong with her, she panicked, then screamed.

Blocking his ears, Mac came running back into the room. "Calista... Calista, it's daddy honey. Calm down love, it's okay, you're fine. You're fine, sweetheart." Mac could see she was terrified. He could tell, she couldn't understand why she was bandaged, unable to move.

"Daaaaaaaaaaaaaaddy... daaaaaaaaaaaddy, I hurt. Please daddy, it hurts." she cried.

Watching as the nurse injected her pain medication into her, Calista felt the pain ease a little. Looking at her daddy with glassy eyes, she said... "hold me daddy, I want you to hold me. I'm scared daddy."

"shh... it's okay sweetheart. Daddy's right here. Climbing in beside her, he wrapped her carefully in his arms. "Why can't I move daddy? I don't like it here daddy, I want to go home."

"I know you do sweetheart, but your body needs to heal. When you fell into the hole, you hurt your arm and leg very badly. What you are feeling, are your casts. They help protect the bones they fixed. Giving them time to heal."

"But my face daddy? Why they have my face covered up. I don't like it daddy, please take it off."

Mac was really hoping to question his daughter about what happened to her. It was important for him to see how much she remembered from the kidnapping.

"Dad... she's sleeping again."

"I know son. Listen doctor, isn't there any way we can remove some of the bandages from her face?"

"Sure, let me grab my scissors."

While the doctor left the room, Mac stroked his little girls hair while she slept.

**tbc...**


	22. Home is the best place of all

**Chapter 22**

As the days followed, Stella was finally able to take Gregory home. Packing up all her things, she seen Sheldon standing at her door.

"Hi Sheldon... I'm just about ready. I'd like to see Calista before we head home." Sitting in the wheelchair, the nurse wheeled her and Gregory to her daughters room. Nearing her bed, she noticed her swelling had just about disappeared.

"Hi mommy, are you going home with my baby brother today?"

"I am, sweetheart. Then we will be coming back soon, to bring you home too."

Stella was really trying to stay positive. She knew that Calista had alot of intense therapy to get through, once she was released.

"Mommy... can I hold my brother, before he goes home?"

"Of course you can." Placing Gregory into Calista's good arm, she helped her hold her brother.

"Hi baby brother, I'm your big sister and I'm going to take good care of you. I love you Gregory, and I promise I will never leave you alone, ever. Cause bad things happen when we are left alone."

Mac looked towards his wife. Neither of them had spoken to Calista yet about what she remembered. Each time they tried, Calista would turn her head away, saying nothing.

"I'll talk to her when you leave, sweetheart. Try not to worry."

Giving his wife a passionate kiss, followed by his son, Stella and Gregory headed home.

"Daddy... why can't I go home too?"

"In a few weeks love. The doctors need to remove your casts first. Then they have to start you on some really cool, fun exercises for your leg and arm."

"Cause I broke them daddy?"

"Mhm... Calista, can you tell daddy about what happened when you were taken?"

"I don't want to talk daddy. I'm tired, I think I'll sleep now."

"Calista, please talk to daddy. I'd really like to know how my brave little girl stayed so strong, and was able to make it home to us."

Wishing he could question her further, the nurse came in.

"Good afternoon Calista. How are you feeling?" asked the nurse.

"I'm tired, and don't want to talk."

"Oh... well... I brought you some lunch. I even found the red jello you like so much."

"No thank you. I'm not hungry."

"Why don't I leave it with you. Just in case you change your mind."

Turning on her side, Calista played with the hairs on her daddy's chest. Watching her eyes slowly close, he heard her in the barest of whispers... _"daddy, the man. He hurt me really bad. He hit my cheek really hard, I remember crying so much and the lady, she kept saying I was Brianna and that she was my mommy. It was really scary daddy. I remember sleeping in the bed and he came into the room and lifted me onto his lap. Then the lady came in and told him not to touch me. After that, they yelled alot and I heard the lady scream, then the door slammed and the man was gone. I was shaking daddy as I sneaked from my room and seen the lady on the floor, bleeding. She grabbed my arm and told me that I had to run away into the forest and I was so scared daddy. It was so dark and I could hear the wolves and then the man, he came back and chased me. I remember him calling Brianna and then I fell into a hole. I don't remember after that daddy, all I know is I was so scared that I would be all alone. I'm sorry I left the ice cream place, daddy. Please don't be mad at me."_

_"Daddy's not mad sweetheart. Daddy would never be mad at you. I only wish I had found you sooner sweetheart. I'm sorry you had to go through everything alone. But you're home now, sweetheart. You're safe, warm and well protected in my arms."_ Feeling her fingers stop caressing his chest, Mac looked down and found his little girl sound asleep. Pulling her in tighter, he quietly hummed while she slept.

**tbc...**


	23. Epi and Intro

**Chapter 23**

It had been a long three months, but finally, the day had come for Calista to go home. Sitting on her bed, she waited for her mommy to come in with her clothes. Looking down at her little wheelchair, she stuck her tongue out at it. She hated it, and could hardly wait to get her casts off. The bruising in her face had faded to yellow, and the scar was long, but thin.

Looking up, she seen her mommy, daddy, and brothers come into her room.

"Mommy, bout time. I could get old waiting for you to bring me home." she said with childish sarcasm.

"Who's a saucy girl this morning?" laughed Stella. It was wonderful to see their little spitfire ready to go.

"Brother, don't forget you promised to take me for ice cream today."

"I know sissy, we will."

"Yaaaaaaay... hurry mommy, dress me."

"Alright... let's go boys, out."

Once the boys were out of the room, Stella placed her daugter in the beautiful green flowered sundress. Then placing her long curls into two ponytails, with green ribbons, they were ready to go.

"Mommy... how come I didn't get to see my uncles? It's not fair you know. I always never get to see them."

Stella smiled. She wasn't about to ruin the surpirse. All Calista's uncles were at their home waiting for her. They had a very special homecoming, for their little Calista.

"Okay Mac," Stella yelled.

Walking back into the room, Mac lifted his daughter into the chair, and wheeled her out to the car. Lifting her into her seat, he strapped her in beside her brothers.

"Are you excited, Sissy?"

"I am. I missed home, and my friends."

Pulling into the driveway, Mac unclipped her belt and lifted her into her chair. Wheeling her into the house, the first thing she seen was this big yellow puppy running toward her.

"Aaaaaaaah... a puppy. We got a puppy. Hi... hi little puppy, I'm Calista."

Picking up the puppy, MaCanna placed it on his sisters lap, as he happily licked her face with kisses.

"Oooooooooooh... he's so soft daddy. Thank you, I love him. What kind is he?"

"He a golden lab, sweetheart."

"Can I name him?"

"Mhm... just make sure it's a boys name."

"I will, daddy." Placing her no name puppy down, they wheeled her into the living room, and thats when she seen her uncles, friends, and lots of balloons.

**"Welcome home, Calista,"** they all shouted.

"This is for me, all this party is for me, daddy?"

"It is Calista, do you know why?"

"No... why daddy?"

"Cause family is the strength of those who love, and care for you, each and every day of your life."

"You know what daddy. Home is the bestest place of all."

Wheeling their daughter over to their guests. Mac and Stella couldn't agree more.

**End.**

**.......................................................................................................**

**Epi...**

One full year had come to pass in the Taylor home. Calista had fully healed inside and out, from that terrible night that almost tore the Taylor's world apart. Leaving all the bad memories behind, the Taylor's moved on with their future, a future that would be full of surprises, love and laughter along the way.

Betty Piccard recieved five years for kidnapping, though everyone knew she would be out in two. Thomas Piccard was serving a life sentence for killing his daughter Brianna, along with another ten year sentance, for kidnapping, and assaulting Calista Taylor. Knowing he would never be released, brought the Taylor's the final step to happiness they needed.

Don and Virginia gave birth to a baby girl named, Jessica Marie Flack. She came in weighing, 7lbs 7ounces, with the prettiest blue eyes they had ever seen.

With everyones lives full of happiness, Mac, Don, Stella and Virginia would soon come to realize that loved was in bloom for their little Jessica and Gregory. I mean afterall... when you came from a family that thrived on love, it was bound to happen, right?

...........................................................................................

**Thank you for reading the third story in the Blue Moon series, and for reviewing**. Hopefully I will see back in the near future for the fourth story which will be based around seventeen year old MaCanna, who finds himself and his girlfriend in a very touchy situation, that will leave the Taylor's not only shocked, but disappointed as well.

**Preview...**

"Please say this isn't happening Selina. Tell me it's not true?"

"I can't MaCanna. What are we going to do. My parents will kill me, they had very high aspects of me being a surgeon."

"You... how about me. Think my parents won't be disappointed? Especially my father. I can hear him now... _"did you not listen to anything I told you son. How could you have gotten your girlfriend pregnant, at sixteen? I'm very diappointed in you, son." _Not to mention my mom, who will kick me from here, to clear across the lake. Christ, Selina... what are we going to do?"

Crying her tears onto her shirt, MaCanna took her into his arms._ "Come on sweetheart, don't cry. I promise we will figure it out together."_

_"Maybe we should just run away and get married. At least that way when we tell them, they won't be able to say we did it out of wedlock."_

Married? That was the furthest thing from MaCanna's mind. He was to young for marriage. God... what a mess they had created. Sighing deep, he wrapped Selina tighter, knowing that they would have face their problem, head on.

.............................................................................................

**Coming soon to ffnet.**


End file.
